Truth or Dare
by SavedbyBVB
Summary: [After a party, a group of friends sneak into a random hotel room and decide to play one of the most childish games in the book, but with a...sexual...twist.] Watch it, guys, this can get kinda extreme! Be careful! This was rated M for extremely sexual truths and dares! Read at your own risk! Couples: any; Genres: romance, humor, drama; OCs: Luke Carson and Dylan Hart!
1. Prologue

**This is a strange idea, I know, but I like it and I hope you do to. Warning: both the truths and dares in this game will be sexual. They can be normal with something as simple as stipping out of your shirt, or something really nasty like...well, I'll let you figure that one out on your own. This was rated M for a reason! **

* * *

They didn't know how it happened, but they were seated in a circle in a hotel room they'd snuck into. They'd gone to a party, had a few drinks, loosened up a bit, and now they were getting ready to play a game.

Truth or Dare.

Why that, you may ask? Because a guy that Joy had picked up at the party, had just so happened to have a Dirty Truth or Dare app downloaded and ready to roll. They were intoxicated, and didn't really care what they were doing, but they were sober enough to know exactly what.

The first among the drunken teens was Jerome Clarke. He had been the one to suggest going to the party, but he had only convince a few of his housemates.

Eddie Miller was, of course, there. How could he pass up going to a party and being a 'bad boy', especially when had Jerome teased him and called him a goody-two-shoe? Next were Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. They couldn't stand it when Jerome called them chickens. Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington were also there, and seated next to them was Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks. Luke Carson, Joy's hookup, and Dylan Hart, Willow's new beau, were the last in the circle. The other members of Anubis House had refused to go to a party and that was probably best. They didn't need to lose their v-cards during a game of truth or dare, while the others were no longer innocent.

Luke pulled out his phone and opened the app. After adding the players to the game, he placed the device in the middle of the circle. He reached forward and spun the bottle on the screen, to determine who would go first, and it spun and spun and spun…

* * *

**This is sort of an interactive story. I have an actual app for this Dirty Truth or Dare thing, so I'll use dares from that, but I'll let you guys choose on stuff from time to time! :)**

**Just a little note: the players are not dating. No one is dating, so the couples will progress as the game does. **

**I don't really know how long this will go on. Maybe forever? But I do know that basically any kind of couple will pop up. Even girl on girl or boy on boy. The app decides, and so do you! **

**Review and let me know if you want me to continue with this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So the first half of this chapter sucks, but then it starts to get a little better...**

* * *

"Willow," Luke announced.

The strawberry-blonde clapped happily and clicked the truth button.

"Willow, if you could make one person in the room your slave, who would it be, why, and what would you make them do?" Luke read out loud.

Willow bit her lip, green eyes sweeping across the group. "Jerome. Because I know how good he is at fucking anyone. And I would have him fuck me from the back and lick chocolate sauce off my body."

Everyone oohed once she had finished. It wasn't the best, but it was going to get a lot better, they were sure of it.

"Next!" she giggled, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Joy and she tapped truth.

_Have you ever been to a strip club?_

She immediately gave an easy, positive answer, but didn't delve any farther into the situation. She spun the bottle and it spun for a few seconds before landing on Mara's picture. Mara bit her lip and clicked truth.

"What is the biggest number of penises that simultaneously fucked you?" she read and blushed. "Three…" she spun the bottle as the others grinned at her.

It landed on Jerome and he chose dare. "Squeeze any clitoris in the room for 10 seconds." He smirked and glanced at the only girl in the room that wore a short, tight skirt. "Hey, Trixie,"

"Oi, Slimeball," she groaned in annoyance. His hand slipped under her skirt and past her panties, thumb and forefinger reaching her clit, and he squeezed, and the other teens counted. Once they had made it to ten, Jerome retracted his hand, and Patricia stared straight ahead, letting out a breathy, "Oi, Slimeball,"

Jerome spun the fake bottle with a grin and it spun around to Mara.

"Mara again," Joy sighed. She was a little bored, but she was sure the game would get better.

"Choose any player and show them any area of your body in another room." she read.

"Who are you going to choose?" Dylan prompted eagerly.

* * *

**I promise, I will include all kinds of couples! And the chapters will get longer!**

**So...who would you like Mara to pick, and what part of her body who you like her to show them?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know, sorry for taking so damn long. My mom has been bitching about stupid stuff lately. So...enjoy this chapter! It's about 2,000 words. I worked really hard on it. I hope it's hot enough for you guys! I wanna make all of you as horny as hell... ;)**

* * *

Mara pointed to Amber and walked to the bathroom, the blonde bouncing after her. All of the guys straightened and watched the bathroom door closely. In only a few seconds there was a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, Mara," Amber giggled.

After a few more minutes, wild thoughts streaming through the boys' heads, the girls skipped out of the room and sat in their places. Eddie spoke up first,

"Well?"

"Who's next?" Mara smiled innocently, spinning the bottle.

"What the fuck?" Jerome scoffed.

The bottle spun and it landed on Amber. The others watched boredly, knowing she would pick truth, but she didn't. She tapped the dare button, gray eyes watching the screen of the phone, both eager and wary of what it'll be.

"Get a peppermint or other hard candy and masturbate for the amount of time it takes to dissolve in your mouth. Let the group watch." she read out loud.

Alfie whipped a packet of mints out of her purse and tossed it to her, trying to hide his excitement.

Amber popped the mint into her mouth and slid her hand under her skirt, being sure to give everyone a perfect view of her wet, clean shaved pussy. She hadn't been wearing any underwear. She rubbed her clit slowly at first before she went faster, sliding a long finger into her pussy quickly. She panted; the mint was taking longer to dissolve because her mouth was hanging open. She closed her mouth, a moan forming in the back of her throat. She added a finger as the mint got smaller. She wanted to climax before the mint dissolved, but she could see that wasn't going to happen when suddenly the mint was gone and the dare had been completed.

Everyone whooped and cheered. They were glad that the game was starting to pick up. Amber blushed a little and spun the bottle with her other hand, licking her sweet juices off her other fingers. The bottle pointed to Patricia and she immediately clicked the dare button. She wanted this game to get interesting. She spun the bottle again to pick a partner and she got Luke.

_Rub Luke's dick with your breasts for at least 5 minutes. _

It read. She crawled over to him and ordered him to strip of his pants and boxers while she peeled out of her top layers. She moved in on his eight inch cock, stroking it slowly with her left, plump breast. She alternated between the two breasts and soon did both at the same time. She rubbed her pebbled nipples against the head and he breathed out. She could tell he was going to cum soon, but the timer on Mara's phone sounded, telling her to back away. She didn't bother putting her top back on, knowing it would just get sticky with Luke's pre-cum, so she left it off. Luke, however, shimmied back into his boxers and pants, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

Patricia spun the fake bottle and it landed on Alfie. He couldn't decide between truth or dare, so he tapped the question mark, to let the game choose for him. He received dare, telling him to spin the bottle to pick a coworker and he did so. It landed on Joy and he read the dare out loud,

"You and Joy strip naked and slow dance together for one song."

Joy reluctantly shed her clothing and Alfie did the same. As Willow started a slow song on her phone, Eddie pulled some bears out of the small refrigerator in the corner of the room, opening one for him, and taking a swig. Each of the other teens, except Joy and Alfie, who were slowly dancing to the soft music, took one as well.

Joy could feel Alfie's dick rubbing against her clit as they swayed. It made her wet and horny and it took everything in her not to thrust it into her. That hadn't been part of the dare.

Soon, the song was over and Joy and Alfie stepped apart nervously. Alfie put on his pants, but didn't bother with any other item of clothing and Joy did the same.

Alfie spun the fake bottle. It landed on Willow, and to everyone's surprise, she tapped dare. She spun the bottle again so the game could choose her coworker and it landed on Luke. It instructed her to spin for yet another coworker, and she did. The bottle pointed to Alfie.

The three grouped together and Alfie and Luke lost their pants while Willow made it possible for them to help her with the dare. The dare was that she had to let the two boys fuck her in her pussy and asshole. Alfie took the position of her pussy, letting her ride him, while Luke lined his erect cock up with her asshole.

First, Alfie thrust up, and then Luke thrust in when he pulled out. There were a few points when they thrust at the same time and Willow would scream. They soon couldn't hold it any longer and they all climaxed together. Their climaxes lasted longer than expected, taking up the rest of the time they had. Alfie and Luke pulled out and they sat there for a moment, catching their breath, ignoring the whistling and clapping audience they had. When the three had come down from their highs, Willow spun the bottle, still breathing heavily, and it landed on Eddie.

Eddie spun the bottle for a partner and he received Joy. He followed the dare's instructions and lied down on his back. Joy removed her pants again and crawled over him, her pussy hovering over his waiting mouth. He could smell the sweetness of her pussy and his tongue flitted out, testing the taste of her. He seemed to be satisfied with the wetness that was slowly appearing and thrust his tongue up, licking her again, but longer and slowly, trying to memorize her.

Meanwhile, Joy braced herself, hands gripping his knees as his magical tongue continued to pleasure her. She couldn't hear her friends giggling and clapping, calling out dirty things, she just let herself get lost in the feeling. In the back of her foggy brain, she vaguely hoped that she wouldn't take part in the game for awhile. This was hard work. She hadn't climaxed yet, but Eddie was sure to bring her over the age—

"Times up, Joy, Cockroach," Patricia snapped.

Joy shakily got off Eddie and he sat up, licking his moist lips and wiping his cheeks and chin. He then spun the bottle and it spun to face Jerome. He tapped dare almost immediately and then spun for a coworker. It landed on Joy and she internally groaned.

_Strip off. Joy must put chocolate sauce (or anything the group chooses) on your dick and lick it off. _

The dare read. Jerome grinned and stripped while Dylan (one of the only teens that was fully clothed) went off to find something for Joy to lick off the blonde's dick. He came back a minute later and handed her a warmed jar of hot judge. She slowly spooned it out with her fingers and rubbed it onto Jerome's dick and he nearly shuddered at the warmth of the fudge and her fingers. He kept his head though, keeping a straight, hard smirk on his face, watching her bend down to his penis. She hesitantly poked her tongue out and licked the head of his dick. When she looked up at him quickly, he nodded his silent encouragement to keep going and she licked around the base of his ten inch cock. She grabbed the base once the fudge had been removed and engulfed the head in her mouth, sucking down his length, hand keep him steady. She swirled her tongue around him and let her sucking become sloppy, slurping noises filling the room.

Jerome groaned. He couldn't hold back any longer. He released into her mouth, his cum shooting down her throat, almost causing her to choke, but she chugged it back. When he was finished, she sucked, pulling her mouth of his dick. She bit her lip sexily and he watched her as she sat back in her place. He scooted back into his seat, not bothering to cover up. He wasn't self-conscious about these kinds of things. He spun the bottle, feeling a bit run down from his orgasm, so he gulped down some beer.

The bottle landed on Mara and she spun the bottle for a coworker after choosing dare. The last time she had chosen dare, it had been something simple that she had chosen Amber for. Amber had already seen every inch of her body, so she had no problem with showing her a random body part. But the random body part she had chosen was her arm. That was what Amber had giggled about, she found it funny. Mara could have pulled anyone into that room, but she chose her best friend, just to make her laugh.

The bottle landed on Dylan and they followed the instructions the dare gave them. Mara inserted a finger into her soaking wet pussy and then pulled it out a second later, holding it out to the brunette from across the circle. He sucked the fluid off her small finger and licked his lips as she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Pineapple orange juice?" he mumbled in wonder. "Yep, that's pineapple orange juice."

Everyone chuckled, shaking their heads, and a blush spread across Mara's cheek at the description Dylan had given. She's never drank pineapple orange juice in her life…

The bottle landed on Joy. The boy's all exchanged grins.

"All female players will simultaneously pleasure you for 5 minutes, using only their mouths." She read.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Jerome cheered.

"Okay," Patricia muttered with a roll of her green eyes.

The girls stood up, and Joy, already naked, was ready for them to decide who should go where. Patricia slid underneath her best friend, face right by her pussy, and told Willow to kneel over her legs, face coming level with Joy's tits. Amber stood behind Joy, Mara stood in front of her, and Patricia instructed one of the boys to start the timer.

They heard the click, as an announcement that the time had started, and they began to work. Patricia tilted her head and licked Joy's drippy wet pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out of her clit, nipping and sucking on her pussy lips. Willow licked, sucked, nipped, and bit Joy's breasts. She sucked a nipple, bit it softly, and pulled, and then let it go. Amber licked and nipped at Joy's ass, penetrating her asshole with her tongue. Mara just kissed her. She slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring ever crevasse. She stuck her tongue down her friend's throat, and Joy gave a muffled moan. Partially because of Mara's experienced tongue wrapped around hers, because of Willow's tugging on her nipples, because of Amber's ass penetration, and because of Patricia's tongue swirling inside of her pussy. She couldn't believe she was still standing. The pleasure was incredible. Joy squatted a little, spreading her legs wide, pushing her pussy onto Patricia's tongue, bringing her tits closer to Willow face.

Was she in heaven?

They heard a high pitched beeping sound and the boys groan. And suddenly, Joy orgasmed, right into Patricia's waiting mouth. Joy gasped into Mara's mouth and the raven-haired girl bit her friend's lip, pulling away. Patricia swallowed her friend's juices and licked her pussy clean before sliding away. Willow also moved and Amber followed suit. Mara smiled at her and strutted back over to the group. The guys sat stunned for a moment, shocked that they had witnessed such a hot, sexy, orgy moment, before they groaned, applauding and cheering in wonder and awe.

* * *

**Review maybe? I'm working on the next chapter as you read. **

**Later, guys! **


End file.
